


Side to Side

by Voolffman



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I Ship These Two, Song fic, pumpkin spice ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: She closed the distance between them, resting lightly on his chest, looking up at his face. Roman invited her enticingly. Because he wanted her, too.





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be completely honest here. I absolutely love these two and believe after season 2's finale they were hurt but alive and lived evilly ever after. The end.

I’ve been here all night, Ariana  
I’ve been here all day, Nicki Minaj

Boomed the song as Neo rhythmically swung her hips. She was bored, no one here could entertain her. 

And boy got me walkin side to side, let them hoes know! 

Someone was behind her, matching her rhythm. She could feel it, but where were they?!

I'm talking to ya,  
See you standing over there with your body, 

She spotted them and made her way over to them.  
He smirked ferally, "Hey.”

Feeling like I wanna rock with your body,  
And we don't gotta think bout nothing (bout nothing)

She closed the distance between them, resting lightly on his chest, looking up at his face. Roman invited her enticingly. Because he wanted her, too.

I'm coming at ya,  
Cuz I know you got a bad reputation,  
Doesn't matter cuz you give me temptation,  
And we don't gotta think bout nothing (bout nothing)

Eyes still locked, Neo softly traced lines up and down his arms while he rested one hand low on her hips and the other gently holding her chin. She finally recognized him; he was known to be a helluva player. But so was she. 

These friends keep talking way to much,  
Say I should give you up,  
Can't hear them, no, cuz I……

Her friends were whispering as they watched them move to the pulsing base. 

I've been there all night,  
I've been there all day,  
And boy, got me walking side to side  
I've been there all night,  
I've been there all day,  
And boy got me walking side to side (side to side)

Just moving with him to the beat was enough for her. Even as Roman looked at her, he mesmerized her with his smouldering gaze. 

Been tryna hide it,  
Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?  
Making everybody think we solo,  
Just as long as you know you got me (you got me)

Neo shrugged them off, if she was with Roman, what did she care? He certainly didn't if the angry gazes of others he had dropped meant anything. If anything her noticing them seemed to make his smirk wider and wilder. She liked that. 

And boy I gotcha,  
Cuz tonight I'm making deals with the devil,  
And I know it's gonna get me in trouble,  
Just as long as you know you got me. 

Roman watched the swaying girl with admiration. She could match his rhythm, a rare feat indeed. Grinning as their sweat laden bodies moved to the song, he knew this girl was gonna be trouble, but then again, so was he.  
“So my place or yours?” he murmured bending down, his hot breath tickling her ear.  
Smirking at the rather tall man she pointed at his chest. His sounded just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
